


You Matter to Me

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: When it comes to kids Alex and Maggie hit a roadblock.  Alex is then given the opportunity to change the lives of others but at what cost?





	You Matter to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Kate (Katya). 
> 
> Lately I've come to enjoy writing in new characters so I hope you come to like them as well as the Sanvers moments I've included.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Didn’t know you had a way with kids.”

“Ah well secret talent. You’ll thank me one day when we have kids. What? You do wanna have kids, right?”

“I guess we’ve never really talked about this but um, I’ve never seen myself being a mom. Is that okay?”

“Yeah no of course.”

*****  
[Sometime Later]

“Sweetie,” Maggie said to Alex as they sat at the couch, “my not wanting to have kids has nothing to do with my parents or my childhood. My feelings for you are deeper than anything I’ve ever known. I can picture our life together and it’s full and rich, and amazing but there aren’t kids in that picture.”

Alex sighed. “I wish I could tell you the same thing.”

“So you don’t feel that way?”

“I want to, for you but Mags my whole life, when everything in my life was so chaotic and complicated there was always one thing I was sure of and that was kids. It’s always been there but it also flourished because of my mom and Kara, even my dad. I just always saw kids in my life you know I want to take my kid camping, and I want to show her the constellations. I want to teach her how to read, and how to throw a punch. And how to make cheesy valentines. And I want to hold her when she has a bad dream, and I want to tell her that the world is a better place because she’s in it.”

Maggie let out a weak smile, “And I’m happy for you but Alex if this is where we stand and neither of us will cave then what’s the point of this, of us?”

“The point is we love each other. I love you more than anything but you’re right neither of us can change our minds so where does that leave us?”

“You have to be the one to say it.”

“Can’t you?”

Alex nodded, tears began to stream down both their faces.

“We can’t be together,” they both said at the same time.

“I love you,” Alex said to her.

“I know and I love you too but Alex it’s not enough anymore not when we want different things.”

“Yeah.”

*****

Five months had passed since Alex and Maggie broke up on the worst terms. The pain was still there and it would be for a while but Alex was doing her best to move on. She mainly focused on her work for the time being. She took unnecessary risks despite J’onns orders not to. She was rougher with her criminals, taking out her anger on them to the point where Kara had to pull her back a few times.

“Get off!” Alex said as Kara in her Supergirl suit had a hold on her. “Get off.”

“Not until you calm down.”

“Gah!”

“Calm down,” Kara again to her as her sister continued to fight her and escape her grasp even though there was no point.

Alex took a deep breath and Kara released her.

“You better?” Kara asked.

Alex ignored the question and said, “I don’t need this,” and then walked away. 

“Alex, Alex,” Kara called after but Alex ignored her.

*****

Kara found Alex at the place she had for the past few months, the alien bar. She sat on a stool holding a scotch.

Kara took it from her and placed it to the side.

“Don’t worry I’m not drunk,” said Alex, “that was only my second glass. You didn’t even let me finish it so thanks for that.”

“What happened out there?”

Alex shrugged, “Same thing that always happens.”

“Alex this was different. You didn’t just lose control, you nearly killed the guy. It’s more than what happened with you and Maggie isn’t it?”

“I got rejected, Kara.”

“Rejected, by a girl?”

“No, no not a girl.” She looked at her sister, “A week after Maggie and I broke up I put in my registration to adopt. I mean I get that it can take a while but Kara, one came through. I got selected to adopt this baby of a teen mom.”

“You didn’t tell me that.”

“I didn’t want to unless I was sure. Everything was all set up until she changed her mind at the last minute. I mean I knew it was too good to be true but Kara, I had hope in this one. I don’t know maybe I’m just fooling myself to think that this could happen especially with my job. I mean I’m a single woman with a high stress job. You saw me today, I can barely even take care of myself.”

“Hey, so what if this one didn’t work out. It will happen for you, Alex, I know it will. And yeah, you lost control today and you’ve been having a hard time lately but Alex that’s normal. It wasn’t an easy break up. Maggie was great and yeah it sucks that you two aren’t together anymore and I know how much it hurts to loose someone like that but I also know you. You know what you want and you go for it.”

“I wanted Maggie and look how well that went. Maybe this won’t go so great either.”

“Listen to me, it will. Maybe this baby just wasn’t the one you were meant to have. Maybe there’s another out there that will need you even more. You just have to be patient. It will come you’ll see.”

“Thanks Kara.”

Kara smiled and rubbed Alex’s back. “Anytime, now come on.”

“Where are we going and please don’t tell me we’re going back home. I love mom and I love being home but after last time I’m just not ready to go back again.”

“That’s okay but no we’re not going home. We’re going back to my place for pizza and Wizard of Oz plus a Julie Andrews marathon.”

“Both are you kidding, can’t we do something I like?”

“What like Scream and Final Destination?”

“Hey those are classics.”

“They gave me nightmares.”

“Kara, you fight aliens and humans with too much time and power on their hands. How can you not like that stuff.”

“Because that’s exactly why. We deal with it too much in our work.”

“Okay so what if I meet you half way.”

“Like what?”

“Mamma Mia marathon, both of them, and we watch them twice over.”

Kara smiled and nodded, “I can totally do that. As long as we get to sing along with them.”

“Deal.”

*****

A couple months had passed since Alex and Maggie broke up. It hadn’t been easy, it still wasn’t. It was all too fresh but Alex had to make it work. She had to do her best to move on and so she tried.

*****

“How are they,” Alex asked as she watched the two kids in the interrogation room.

“Scared,” said J’onn.

“Mind if I go talk to them?”

“Be my guest but they’re not talking to anyone.”

“Well then it couldn’t hurt right?”

Alex walked away and made her way to the corridor to the room and then opened it and walked inside. She smiled at them.

“Hi, I’m Alex,” she said taking a seat across from them. 

The oldest of the girls hugged the smaller one tighter to her. The small one clung tightly but looked at Alex.

“When, when can we go home?” the small kid asked.

“We’re still trying to figure that out sweetheart. So can you tell me your name?”

The kid shook her head. 

“Do you have a name,” Alex teased in a playful way.

The kid shook her head again.

“It’s Emerson, Emmy, she goes by Emmy.” the older one said speaking up for her. “She doesn’t like Emerson, thinks it’s a boy name.”

“Okay Emmy, that’s a pretty name. What about you,” Alex asked the older one.

“I’m Z, just a nickname for Zion.” 

“That name is pretty cool.”

“Thanks. My parents wanted gender neutral names. Never wanted us to be defined by one side or another. My dad’s fault. His name is Aiden.”

“I know.”

Z nodded. “Right.”

“Well those are great names.”

Z just shrugged, “So that’s why we’re here right, because of my dad.”

“Yeah that’s why. Can I ask what happened to your mom?”

“She died a month after Emmy was born, car accident.”

“So it was just the three of you.”

Z nodded.

“What’s going to happen to us? We’re going into the system aren’t we? That’s what happens to orphans.”

Alex felt for the kids. They were orphans now. With their mother gone, their father had died in a gruesome battle. He’d been a bystander in an attack when a human with alien tech that specifically poisoned anything it sprayed. Aiden had been a casualty. Z had been at home babysitting Emmy when Alex and J’onn showed up at the Ren’s doorstep. 

J’onn didn’t have to go through the proper channels to discover there was no other family for those kids. It was a simple act of his mind reading ability. Not even friends were willing to stand up and take responsibility for them.

“Hey, we’re going to do everything in our power to help you I promise.”

“Adults never keep promises.”

“Daddy promised us,” said Emmy, “he promised he’d come home. Daddy lied.”

“He didn’t lie. He just went to be with mommy in heaven,” Z told her. She looked at Alex. “She doesn’t get it.”

“I don’t want him in heaven.”

“Yeah well neither do I?”

“Hey,” Alex said to her, “I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t want my daddy in heaven either.”

Alex rarely mentioned her father anymore, not since the night he left but that didn’t mean she wanted him dead and if it was one of the ways to get through to the little girl then she had to play it.

“She’s five right?”

“Good guess.”

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”  
“When can we go home,” Emmy asked again.

“Would you quit asking that,” asked Z getting annoyed. She may be the oldest but now things were complicated and she just wanted her sister to shut up and stop complaining no matter how old she was.

“Hey,” said Alex, “easy. It’s okay. So I’ve got an idea. I have a sister too.”

“You do,” asked Emmy.

“Yeah. And I’m sure she would love it if she got you some coloring books. She’s the oldest so she doesn’t have a younger sister to do that with.”

Alex nodded to the camera and Kara came right over. When she came into the room Kara smiled at Z and then got down to Emmy’s level.

“Hi, I’m Kara,” she introduced herself. “I’m not exactly good at coloring,” she said trying to make the kid happy, “but maybe you could show me.”

Emmy looked at Z, waiting for permission.

“You like coloring, Em,” she said to her little sister, “go show Kara how good you can do it.”

“Are you coming with us?”

“I think I’m gonna stay here for a little while.”

Emmy jumped from her chair and was going to go towards Kara but then held back and hugged her sister.

“I’ll see you in a little while, Em.”

“Okay, Zi-zi.”

“She um, she couldn’t say ‘Zion’ when she learned to talk so she called me ‘Zi-zi’ instead. It kind of stuck.”

Alex didn’t say anything for a moment. Z crossed her arms.

“It’s okay to be angry you know? I know you’ve been holding it in for your sister, I can see it in your eyes but you don’t have to hide it anymore.”

Z took a much needed deep breath. “I am not angry, I am pissed off.” She stood up and angrily tossed her chair as she said, “God damn it! He promised he’d be back.” She began kicking the chair. “He promised. He promised.” She calmed herself down a little, “You know he was just wanting to go to the pier like he normally does this time of year and he was supposed to be coming home.”

“Is there something special about this time of year?”

“Yeah, yeah we um…my dad goes fishing on the pier early in the morning to clear his head and then we go visit mom’s grave. Today’s the um…today’s the day she died.”

“Z, I didn’t know.”

“How could you we just met.”

“Dad and mom used to walk there all the time. It’s how they first met. Mom saw dad fishing, dad saw her. He didn’t reel in any fish that day but he reeled her in. It sounds cheesy I know.”

“No, it’s not cheesy, it’s sweet.”

“What am I supposed to do now? I can’t look after Emmy alone.”

“No one’s expecting you too. Z, you’re just a kid yourself. I know this is a lot of responsibility to take on but you don’t have to do this alone.”

“So what get put in the foster care system? No one wants teenagers. They just want babies and little kids. I’m nothing to anyone anymore.”

Alex stood up and walked over to her. She placed her hands on Z’s arms as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“You matter, don’t think that you don’t. Hang tight okay, I’ll be right back.”

Z just nodded.

*****

“How’s Emmy,” Alex asked when she saw her sister there in central command.

“She’s good, she’s with Brainy.”

“You left her with Brainy?”

“Relax it’s fine. He says little humans are fascinating to him. He won’t hurt her.”

“And what about her?”

“Oh she took a liking to him on the spot.”

Alex just nodded. She looked at her sister and J’onn. “I’ll do it,” said Alex, “I’ll take them.”

“You’ll what?” Kara asked in surprise.

“I’ll do it, I’ll take Z and Emmy. You heard what Z said, no one wants teenagers. Those girls don’t deserve to be split apart. Let me do it J’onn.”

“Are you crazy, Alex,” said Kara, “Even if you did you don’t have the space.”

“Then I’ll get a bigger apartment.”

“And Z, I mean there’s only a what, a fifteen year old difference between the two of you?”

“So what? It’s no different than a fifteen year old having a kid.”

“Exactly my point.”

“Kara, I have to do this. I can’t explain why all I know is that those kids deserve someone in their life.”

“But why does it have to be you?”

“You don’t understand, Kara, you haven’t thought about having kids yet. It is something I’ve thought about for so long, you know that.”

Kara relaxed some. “You’re right I do. I don’t know I guess when I thought about you having kids I just thought it would be a baby or at least a one year old. I never thought of something like this.”

“Yeah well sometimes things don’t always work out that way. This feels, it feels right. Please, J’onn let me do this.”

J’onn looked at the monitors where he saw Z in one room and Emmy in another. “Well it would be no different than looking after the two of you since you were teenagers.”  
“Then you’ll let me?”

“We’ll do this on a trial run. If by six months it’s still working out then you can look into adopting them.”

Alex smiled. “Thank you. I’ll go tell them.”

*****

By the evening Alex opened the door to her apartment and let the girls in first. They looked around.

“I know it’s not much,” said Alex as she placed Emmy’s bag to the side and Z placed hers down as well. “we’ll go apartment hunting tomorrow.”

“We have school,” said Z.

“I’ve already taken care of that.”

“With the loss of your dad your schools have allowed you to take a week off.”

“Yae, no school!” Emmy said excitedly.

Alex smiled at the little girl. She then looked at Z. “You and Emmy can take the bed for now. It’s pretty big, I’ll take the couch.

“Thanks,” she said as she walked over to the window to look out. It was a descent view of the city.

“You guys hungry or…”

“Pizza!” Emmy said excitedly.

Z shook her head at her sister. “We just had pizza last night.”

“Pizza!” she said again.

“Fine,” Z said with a sigh knowing it was something she wouldn’t win. “Ham and pineapple she asked?”

“You like ham and pineapple,” Alex said with surprise.

“I know it’s gross,” said Z, “if you want something else.”

“No, no, that’s good. Ham and pineapple is my favorite too.”

Alex went over to the counter and ordered. As she did she watched as Emmy turned on the TV. The girl was already making herself at home. Z stood at the window still staring outside. 

*****

“So what do you think about this one,” Alex asked as they were looking at the fourth apartment of the day.

“I like it,” said Z. It’s better than the others we looked at.” She turned to Alex. “You’re serious, about Z and I getting our own rooms?”

“If that’s what you want. If not we can look at two bedroom ones instead.

“No,” said Emmy as she was running around the place. She found her way down the hall and found one of the empty rooms. “This one is mine!”

Z went to go look at the room and found Emmy hidden in the closet. “Forget it,” said Z, “this one is mine.”

“But I can walk in here,” Emmy said referring to the walk-in closet.

“Exactly. I’m older, I need more space.”

“For what, you hate dresses.”

“You’re point?”

Emmy shrugged. 

“Okay whatever, just get out.”

Z walked down the hall passed the kitchen and past the restroom. Alex was still in the living room.

“This is permanent isn’t it,” Z asked her. “The three of us?”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Z nodded. She walked over to the large window in the living room and sighed. She didn’t mind the apartment. It was in a safe part of the city, a good distance from Alex’s work and close enough to their schools. It was further away from Kara’s apartment but Alex didn’t mind. 

It wasn’t just that though, it was everything. Z finally admitted to herself that all she wanted was to go home, her real home. She didn’t want to go to a foster home and while she liked Alex she wasn’t sure if she wanted to live with her let alone become her foster daughter if that’s what it would be. She didn’t know what she was anymore.  
It was different for Emmy. She was young enough to miss their dad but too young to even understand death. She all ready grew attached to Kara more so. She liked Alex too. She seemed happy and Z couldn’t stand her for it. 

“Fine,” said Z.

“So,” said the realtor, “I take it this is the place.”

Alex looked at Z for a moment and then at the lady in the room. “Yeah, yeah we’ll take it.” 

“Great. I’ve got the paperwork right here so you can sign.”

Alex took the paperwork to the kitchen counter and signed the forms.

“Here are your keys,” said the lady. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Alex said to her.

*****

Over the next couple of days J’onn, Kara, and Brainy helped Alex move. It wasn’t just her apartment that they would move in it was the girl’s home as well. At least some of it.

Emmy had stayed over at the new apartment with Brainy and Kara. Z had come to her old home with Alex. It was hard knowing she would never live here again.

Z ran her fingers over the couch and made her way to the fireplace where there were pictures on the mantle.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with all of this stuff.”

“That’s okay.”

“We’re gonna have to sell all of it aren’t we, the dining room table, the couches, all of it.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the idea or we can give it away it’s up to you.”

“Dad um, dad liked the church in central part of town, St. Joan’s I think. He wasn’t much of a church goer but mom was and they were the ones who helped with her funeral. I think he’d want them to have it.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“All the clothes too. Dad, he um, he was one of those guys who gave his coat off his back to a stranger. I don’t know how many times he did it over the course of my life but it was quite a lot.”

Alex ran her hands over the amounts of books in the living room. “He liked to read.”

“Actually those three bookcases are mine,” Z said as she went to stand next to Alex. She ran her hands over them with a smile. “Dad had the smaller book case.”

“You’ve read all these?”

“Pretty much.”

“Let’s see what you’ve got here: “Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee,” she said pulling it out. 

“That one I read in middle school.”

“Twilight of the Sioux”.

“Yeah I forgot to return that one to the school library so I kept it.”

“Mary Oliver, Emerson, Thoreau, E.B. Sledge, Joy Harjo, Carl Sagan. Wow you’ve got an impressive collection here.”

“Thanks.”

“I know I can’t keep them all but can I keep a few of them.”

“Sure. We can keep a few in the living room and you can put the rest in your room. We’ll see about getting you a bookshelf too. Maybe even turn your walk in closet into some shelving as well.”

“Cool. Come on, I’ve got a couple smaller bookshelves in my room too.”

Alex smiled, “Why doesn’t that surprise me.”

As they made their way to Z’s room she froze as she reached her parents room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. It still smelled like her dad. He was your typical man who always smelled of Old Spice. 

There were several pictures of him, the girls and his late wife. His favorite brown leather jacket was lying on the bed. He had pulled it out the day of his death deciding last minute not to wear it.

“I loved this jacket. He’d catch me wearing it sometimes. He was always afraid I would get it dirty but he found it cute too.”

Z was on the verge of tears now. Everything had changed in such a short amount of time. She had lost her mother when she was young but now to lose her dad was nearly unbearable. She hadn’t cried since his death and now the tears were uncontrollable.

Alex went up to her and hugged her, “hey, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

Z hugged Alex tighter. “I don’t…I don’t…” unable to find the words.

“I know, shh, I know. I’m here though okay, I’m not going anywhere I promise.”

Z held on even tighter.

Alex led her to the bed and the two took a seat. “I was actually beginning to wonder when you would break.”

Z let out a small laugh and wiped at her tears. “Yeah. I just had to be strong for Emmy you know. I don’t want her seeing me like this.”

“Is it really so wrong that she does? You two need each other so let her be there for you too. You know I lost my dad.”

“You did?”

“Well not exactly in the same way but he did leave. For weeks I was pissed off but then it got to that point where Kara found me in our room and I was crying after I saw a picture of the two of us when I was a kid. It’s okay to break, Z. It doesn’t make you weak or vulnerable. It makes you human. It’s okay to give into our emotions even the painful ones, the ones we don’t want to face.” 

Alex picked up a picture on the nightstand. It was of her dad and the two of them. Z was staring out of a telescope with her dad holding Emmy. “How old were you here? I was 12. That would’ve made Em two.”

“You like stargazing?”

“I guess. I haven’t gone in a while though. I don’t even think Em knows what stargazing is. It’s kind of hard to do that here in the city.”

Alex smiled, “Well we’re just going to have to change that aren’t we?” Alex placed a hand on Z’s back. “Come on. What do you say, you ready to start packing?”

Z took a deep breath, “yeah, yeah. I’m ready.”

Alex smiled again and left the room to get a few of the boxes.

Z looked around the room. The clothes she would donate same with the bed and dressers. She would pack away the pictures. Some would go with Emmy, others to her and the rest, she wasn’t sure. She held on tightly to her dad’s jacket. That would be the one thing she would keep. She would also take one of his hat’s that he knew Emmy liked.

Making her way to her room their bedrooms were already taken care of, well their dressers and beds. They had been taken to the new apartment. All that was left was the clothes and Z’s books on her three shelf bookcase. 

She knew she couldn’t keep all of them so she decided to keep the ones that meant most. When she came back into the living room she was surprised to see Kara.  
“What are you doing here, where’s Emmy,” she asked.

“Don’t worry she’s safe, she’s with J’onn,” Kara replied. “Figured you guys could use some help.”

“Z,” said Alex, “want to go through all these books?”

“Sure,” she said as she placed a box of books down that she’d already filled up.

“So you know,” said Alex, “I was thinking. What if we turn that spare room into a library and a study room?”

Z’s eyes lit up, “Are you serious?”

“Why not? It’s not like we’re not going to use it much anyways. It’s big enough so I was thinking maybe six bookshelves with four stacks. Maybe get in a sofa and a desk. You can go through these, see which ones you really want to keep and which ones you still have to read.”

“What makes you think I still have books to read?”

“Oh come on a reader like you always has a TBR pile.”

Z laughed. “You mean it?”

“Oh she means it alright,” said Kara. “I can definitely tell when Alex is serious and this is one of those times. Your own library hu, sounds pretty great to me.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Z said with a genuine smile.

“You’re welcome. Do you think Kara and I can start sorting out the clothes while you work out here?”

“Yeah, yeah I don’t mind.”

Alex smiled, “Okay we’ll leave you to this then.”

Z just nodded.

*****

A couple of months had passed since Alex had taken the two girls. The first week it had been Kara’s idea to tell Z and Emmy that she was Supergirl. She and Alex figured that if the girls were going to be a part of their lives that there would be no secrets. Emmy was more than thrilled as Supergirl was her favorite hero. It didn’t come as a surprise since when they were moving out of the house Emmy had a Supergirl doll, shirts, and skirts in her room, even a Supergirl necklace that her dad had given her for her fifth birthday. Z thought it was pretty cool too. She loved Supergirl but Emmy said she loved her more so Z left it at that.

That first month as it was becoming evident that the girls weren’t going anywhere, nor did Alex want them too she took them out to Midvale for the weekend.  
Eliza was there to greet them. 

“Hi mom,” Alex said as she hugged her mom.

“Hey sweetie,” said Eliza. She looked over at Z and Emmy. Emmy was holding Z’s hand. “Are these your girls,” she said happily.

Emmy walked over and hid behind Alex. 

“These are them,” Alex said with pride. “Mom this is Zion and this shy one is Emerson.”

“Pretty names,” said Eliza.

Alex looked down at Emmy, “It’s okay.”

“She has a hard time with new people,” Z said to Eliza. 

Eliza smiled, “That’s okay. Kara was the same way for a while.” She placed her hand on Z’s back, “Come on I’ve got plenty of stories about your foster mom that I think you’d get a kick out of.”

“Oh mom, please don’t,” said Alex.

“What kind of stories,” Z said intrigued.

“Let’s see there was a time when Alex hid under the table during a time the popcorn maker went off.”

“Hey that was to help, Kara.”

“It was still cute.”

“And let’s see there was the time…” Eliza went on. 

*****

Later in the evening Alex had set up her telescope outside. She had a step stool so Emmy could look through it. She talked about the constellations and pointed toward the direction where Krypton was.

“I can’t believe you got to live out here,” said Z. “It’s pretty. The town we live in is nice but not like this.”

“Hey thanks for letting us sleep in your room.”

“Sure.”

“Zi, zi, look that’s Orion!”

Z smiled, “Yeah I can see that Em, pretty cool right?”

Emmy nodded in excitement. “Momma, come here,” said Emmy.

Alex and Z both froze. This was the first time Emmy had referred to Alex as momma. 

*****

“Alright kiddo,” Alex said as she saw Emmy skipping in her Supergirl skirt as she said goodbye to her friends as Alex picked her up from school. Z was already in the front seat as her high school was closer than Emmy’s elementary. “Get in,” Alex said with a smile.

“Danvers.”

Alex froze at the sound of the voice.

“Who’s that?” Emmy asked.

Alex turned to see Maggie standing in front of her. She then turned to Emmy, “get in the car okay, kiddo.”

Emmy just nodded as she forgot all about asking Alex who the older woman was. Emmy knocked on the car window.

“No fair, that’s my seat.”

“Shut up and get in the back,” said Z.

Emmy pouted but did as she was told.

“Mags, hey,” Alex said as she focused on her ex. “What, what are you-,”

Maggie pointed to the school. “Career day.”

“Right, of course,” Alex said to her. Emmy had told her about it and asked if Alex could go but Alex promised next time as she had to work and couldn’t take the day off.

“So they got you here?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry had I known you would have been here I would-,”

“No, hey it’s okay. I mean we were bound to run into each other eventually right?”

“Right. So you got to doing this too?”

“Not exactly.”

“So then what are you doing out here?”

Alex froze. She didn’t exactly know what to say but she didn’t have to.

“Those kids-,”

“Yeah, yeah they’re… I guess you could say they’re mine. I’m not exactly sure yet. It’s just a trial run.”

“No, hey you don’t have to explain it to me.”

“Right.”

*****

“That cop,” said Z as they got home. Emmy went straight to her room to play with her dolls.

“It was nothing.”

“You’re in love with her aren’t you?” Alex’s eyes widened. Z shrugged, “the look you got when you came back to the car is the same look my dad would get when he would think about or talk about my mom.”

“So it was that obvious?”

“A little.”

“I’ve got to work more on my poker face. I’m usually so much better at it.”

Again Z shrugged, “I’m just good at picking up que’s. It drives my teachers crazy. My friends too. Sorry.”

“No it’s fine.”

“So do you too have like history or something? I saw the way she looked at you too.”

“Yeah, yeah there’s history.”

“Okay. You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to.”

“She was my fiancé.”

“Was?”

“It’s a long story,” Alex said not wanting to divulge the information that Maggie didn’t want kids and she did. “There were just some things we didn’t agree on. The last I heard she had moved to Gotham a week after we split so it was a surprise to see her back here.”

“So what are you going to do now that she’s back?”

“I honestly don’t know. You should, you should um, you should get to your homework.”

“Sure.”

“Tai food sound okay?”

“Yeah that’s fine.”

Alex took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears. The last thing she wanted was her girls to see her cry. Taking another deep breath she went to the kitchen for a sparkling water, since taking in Z and Emmy she had tried to cut back on her drinking for their sake and to set a good example. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number to her favorite Tai place.

*****

The next night the girls were spending it with Kara. She wanted to get to know them more and Emmy loved spending time with her aunt Kara. 

With them over at her place Alex sat at the bar with a beer in hand. She hadn’t had one of these days in a while. It didn’t exactly feel right anymore but it was what she needed.

Just when she was drowning her sorrows she turned her head at the sound of the door. 

Maggie and Alex both looked at each other like deer in headlights. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” said Maggie.

“Oh come on, if anything I should have figured you would. You did introduce me to this place remember?”

“Yeah I remember.”

“Come on,” said Alex as she tapped a seat next to her, “I think this place is big enough for the both of us.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

Maggie walked over and ordered a beer. The two sat in silence for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” said Alex.

“About what?”

“About yesterday. I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

“It was just a surprise that’s all. Seeing you, seeing you with those kids. I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“Neither did I. How long have you had them?”

“Just a couple of months. They’re dad died in an attack.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“I feel like I do. Those kids, they had no one else.”

“So you took them in.”

“Yeah. I don’t know I felt compelled to I guess. Like this feeling inside was just telling me to do it. I couldn’t just ignore it.”

“No of course not. So what are their names? 

Z and Emmy.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow those are cool names.”

Alex smiled, “Yeah.”

“Z, she’s what, fifteen?”

“Good guess.”

“And Emmy, five?”

“Yeah. So what about you, what have you been up to?”

“Same old I guess. Was up in Gotham for a while but it just wasn’t the same. That and they still needed a detective for the science division. Apparently the ones they got to take my place weren’t good enough.”

“I wouldn’t expect there to be,” Alex admitted.

*****

“We have got to stop meeting like this, Sawyer,” Alex said with a smile the following day. She and the girls were walking in the park while Maggie was on a run.  
She stopped. “

“Guys, this is Maggie,” Alex said as she introduced her ex, her friend, Alex wasn’t sure what they were anymore.

Emmy like before, hid behind Alex.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Emmy asked. Alex and Maggie flubbed as to what to say and Z gave her a stern look Emmy shrugged, “my teacher likes girls.”

“We’re just friends,” the two said at the same time. 

“Maggie,” said Alex, “this is Z and Emmy.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

“You too, Maggie.”

“I was just on my way back to the precinct,” said Maggie, “but do you guys, want to, I don’t know get drinks later? And by drinks I mean teas or waters or… sorry I’m not really good around kids.”

“That’s okay,” said Z. “Emmy’s not really good around strangers.”

Maggie nodded.

“So what do you say, Alex, drinks?”

“Yeah drinks sound great.”

Maggie smiled, “Great. You still have your same number?”

“Yeah same number.”

“Okay I’ll text you later then.”

“Sure.”

“I’d better finish my run. I’ll see you guys later.”

Alex nodded and once Maggie was gone, “So that’s her?”

“That’s her,” Alex admitted.

“Are you sure you guys are just friends?”

Alex looked at her, “of course why would you question that?”

“I don’t know maybe because it didn’t look that way.”

“Okay, let’s get going,” Alex said not denying anything. 

*****

It had been two weeks and nothing seemed to tear the four of them apart. Ever since the run in at the park they had picked up a friendship again but sometimes it felt like more than that. Z could even see it but after last time she had decided to keep those thoughts to herself.

“Hey listen, the girls and I are planning a camping trip this weekend. You should come with us,” Alex said to Maggie.

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah. I think it’ll be fun. Get away from the job for a while.”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s not such a good idea.”

“Why not, you know we can go and just hang out. I know the girls would love it and so would I.”

Maggie smiled, “Okay but only if you’re sure,” it was hard to deny Alex just about anything.

“I’m sure. So you in?”

“Yeah I’m in.”

*****  
Alex had loved this place. It was one of her favorite campgrounds in California. Her dad used to bring her all the time as a kid. It was one of the best memories she had of him. The four of them took hikes, Z pointing out some of the birds that she was learning about in her biology class. Emmy was more interested in the flowers.

Alex and Maggie stayed behind them at a good distance.

At night when back at the campsite Alex had set up her telescope so she could point to stars and other constellations. Emmy was becoming so fascinated with the stars.

She was only five but already Alex could imagine her as a future astronomer.

One of the things that Alex couldn’t go without were the s’mores so they sat around the campfire roasting their marshmallows. Z wasn’t holding back when it came to stories about her own childhood. She tried not to talk about her dad that much so it wouldn’t hurt Alex but she didn’t mind. She was enjoying hearing the stories. It was nice to hear the stories.

“Do I have to go to bed,” Emmy complained. 

“Yes,” said Alex as she helped the girl into her sleeping bag.

“But I’m not even tired.”

“It’s getting late.”

“So can’t I stay up just a little bit?”

“Don’t try and argue with me,” said Alex. Sometimes Emmy had a way of turning Alex into Jell-O. She’d made the mistake a few times back home to let Emmy stay up only to have the kid be tired at school. 

Emmy pouted, “but I’m not tired.”

“Emerson,” Alex said using her first name.

Emmy hid under her sleeping bag. She hated being called Emerson and the only time Alex used it was when she got really serious.

“I love you,” Alex said to her.

“I love you too,” Emmy said her voice muffled by the sleeping bag.

Alex looked over at Z. “You two going to be okay in here?”

“We’ll be fine. I bet she’s already asleep by now.”

“Am not,” said Emmy.

Z and Alex just laughed.

“Goodnight,” said Alex.

“Goodnight,” said Z.

“Hey, you know I love you too right?”

Z nodded, “I know. Hey mom-.”

Z and Alex both looked surprised at what Z had just called her. It was the first time she’d ever used that word.

“I love you too,” Z said with a smile.

Alex smiled as she exited the tent and zipped it up.

She walked over to where Maggie was sitting on a chair near the fire. She handed Alex a beer.

“Thanks,” said Alex.

“Yeah. You’re pretty good with them.”

“They make it easy, some of the time. She um, she called me mom.”

Maggie smiled, “I heard.”

“She’s never called me that before.”

“Well you are aren’t you?”

“Yeah I guess so. It’s still a bit weird to be called that though. It might take some time.”

“Alex-,”

“Maggie-,”

The said at the same time.

“Look,” said Alex, “I know this is probably weird. You being here with my family.”

“Family hu?”

“I guess I don’t know what else to call them. They feel like my kids you know?”

Maggie nodded. “Well what I was going to say was that it doesn’t feel weird at all.”

“It doesn’t?”

“No. If anything it feels just right.”

Alex took a sip of her beer and then set it aside. “What are you saying, Mags?”

“You’re probably going to hate me for saying this and I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way but being here with you, with the girls, it feels right. It feels normal. I never really understood it myself until I spent these past two weeks with you and with them. Today only clarified that feeling.”

“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying-,”

“I’m saying I was wrong and I’m sorry. ”

Before Maggie could say anything more, Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie deeply. She had missed it so much. She had missed her touch, the feel of her lips on hers, the way she moved her hair back, all of it.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they pulled away. “It feels right to me too.”

“Do we really have to go home tomorrow?”

Alex smiled, “I think we could extend the trip a few more days.”

*****

Four months later Alex, Maggie, Z, and Emmy all stood before a judge. Their friends and family stood behind them in the pews. A few of Z and Emmy’s best friends had shown up as well.

“I hear by grant custody of Zion and Emerson Ren to Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer into the Sawyer-Danvers family. I have no doubt that these girls will thrive under your care.”

“They will your honor,” said Alex.

“Good,” he said with a smile. “Congratulations.”

Everyone got excited and offered their congratulations. Alex hugged Z and Emmy and Maggie did the same.

*****

When they all congregated at Alex and Maggie’s apartment Emmy quickly went and took a finger to the cake that was in the kitchen.

Everyone was grouped around the family and then split up and talked amongst each other.

In the kitchen Kara and Lena were getting drinks ready. They smiled at each other and kissed. 

“Our secret,” said Kara.

“Hardly,” Alex said coming over for one of the drinks. “Everyone knows.”

“Are you serious?”

“Please Kara, you suck at lying.”

Alex took a sip of her drink, “apple cider?”

“Yes apple cider,” Kara said.

Once all of the drinks were handed out Kara raised her glass. “I’d like to raise a toast,” she said. Everyone raised their glasses as well. “To my new nieces. Wow, it actually feels weird saying that out loud. A good weird.”

“Kara,” said Alex.

“Right. To my new nieces who have brought joy to my sister’s life and to all of ours. You have a family now and we welcome you to ours, forever. To Alex for being brave enough to take this next step in her life. You have been an amazing mom already so it’s no surprise that you’ll continue to be so and lastly to Maggie, who finally came to her senses. We all knew you two were destined for each other so welcome back. You four deserve a family and you have one. So congratulations. To the Sawyer-Danvers family!”

Everyone said, “To the Sawyer-Danvers family.”

“Okay my turn,” said Z, “and I’ve really been wanting to say this so now feels like the right time. Thank you, Alex, for taking a chance on Emmy and me. After dad died I was afraid we wouldn’t find a home again. I was afraid no one would want us, that no one would want me. You gave us a home and you’re one of the most badass people I know. I love you, mom, mom’s I should say. Maggie I knew mom loved you from the moment I saw you talking at Emmy’s school. It was pretty obvious. The fact that you wanted to be a part of mom’s life again with me and Emmy attached, well we couldn’t have asked for someone cooler. I love you mom’s so thank you. There’s just one more thing,” said Z, “up next, Alex and Maggie’s wedding.”

“Let’s talk about that one later,” said Maggie. “Right now it’s about this.”

“Still don’t wait too long,” said Z.

Alex looked over and smiled at Maggie, “not a chance.”

“Can we have the cake now?” Emmy said.

Everyone laughed. Maggie walked over to her and threw Emmy over her shoulder. The kid yelped in excitement. “Come on kid, let’s do this.”

“Can I cut it?”

“No!” Alex, Maggie, and Z said.

**Author's Note:**

> From: Ron


End file.
